1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a flexible display device, in which the display device itself is bendable, foldable, or rollable, has been actively developed. The flexible display device can be folded or rolled in a roller form to maximize a portable property and be used to various fields.
The flexible display device may include a display element formed on a flexible substrate, and display elements that may be used in the flexible display device may include an organic light emitting diode display element, a liquid crystal display element, an electrophoretic display (EPD) element, or the like.
The display elements may commonly include thin film transistors. Accordingly, in order to form the flexible display device, the flexible substrate may be subjected to several thin film processes.
In addition, the flexible substrate may be sealed by an encapsulation layer through the thin film processes. The flexible substrate, the thin film transistor formed on the flexible substrate, and the encapsulation layer may configure a display panel of the flexible display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.